You Push Me Away
by Inferno 54
Summary: Hancock pushes Luffy away, but where will he be pushed to? A beautiful redhead seems like a good enough answer.


Decided to post one more LuNa Oneshot before releasing my major LuNa story, Our History, which won my recent poll, and is due to be released in just under 3 months. This fic is majorly inspired by Linkin Park's Pushing Me Away live preformance at Milton Keynes. The song is used early in the chapter, and to get a better feel for the moment, please check out this link- http:/youtube. com/watch?v=pNgurMzza1w Just rmove the space between the two /'s and the dot and com.

Also, I portray Hancock as an antagonist in this fic, however, this is only because she was a sensible villain for the couple. This will likely be the last time I portray Hancock as a negetive ellement, as she gets way more crap than she deserves, simply because of her infatuation with Luffy, and acts as a signifigant cockblock to LuNa. Hancock has a much deeper ellement to her than that, and has a simmilar past to that of Nami and/or Robin if you look closely, She also stands for an array of metephors, that many people choose to ignore, and only focus on her shallow outer characteristics. Please help reduce the ammount of anti-Hancock fics out there, as it's really hit it's limit of becomeing agrivating. I do not support LuHan in any way, however, I don't see any reason to further discriminate angainst Boa Hancock's character. (Are you happy Nekked?)

Please enjoy the fic.

* * *

><p>You Push Me Away.<p>

For the longest time, I put up with her, and her characteristics. To be honest, she was almost like a stalker in the way she put interest in me. Ever since I accidently bumped into her in high school, she seemed to be infatuated with me. Before long, I was hearing the term 'I love you' on a daily basis. Eventually, I gave in, I asked her out, and we've been in a relationship ever since.

Now, I want to end it. Her attention is suffocating me. After two years, I'm fed up with it all, after tonight, I'm going to break up with her. _Hancock_, the name almost makes me shudder, _tonight, was our last date._

I'm sitting in Makino's bar, when I was little, Makino took me and my brother Ace in as her own, and to my surprise, she even ended up marrying my childhood idol, Shanks. Now, I preformed in the bar on weekends, I was a talented singer, and it was a pleasure to draw some business to Makino's, after all, I felt indebted to her.

I was worried tonight though, last week, my old pianist, Brook, got into an accident. He cracked a bad joke to a group of shady characters, and they broke both his arms. Makino promised that she'd have a replacement for Brook by tonight, a decent one. But I had never performed without my friend before, so tonight, I was really nervous. "Luffy," I turn in shock of losing my deep thoughts, nearly spilling my half empty drink all over my clothes. I was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, with a large black spade over the chest, Ace had given it to me as a hand-me-down, and some dark cargo pants, along with a pair of black sneakers. Looking to the voice which had startled me, I see Makino is hovering over me, I was sitting on a barstool, looking blankly at the stage that was added to the bar shortly before I agreed to sing on the weekends, "The new pianist is here." She smiled.

"All right, can I get to meet him before we go on?" I asked, I was curious as to who I'd be working with, Brook would be out of action for about 6 months according to Dr. Chopper, but he'd make a full recovery, and be able to play just as he used to.

"Sure, but just so you know," She said looking at me sternly. "_She,_ is a woman."

"Oh," I blushed in embarrassment, "My bad." She walked me behind the bar, and into the back room.

"You two get to know each other, you go on in 20 minutes. Customers are starting to pour in, so I've got to get to work." She smiled as she walked off. Looking to my new partner, I was speechless.

_Wow._ "Hi, I'm Luffy." I say, trying to remain calm, with my hand outstretched. She was drop dead gorgeous.

"I'm Nami," She smiled. "It's nice to meet you." She shook my hand. I was captivated by her chocolate brown eyes, her long, flowing orange hair, and her creamy skin. "I'm new here, but I saw a 'pianist' wanted sign on the window, and I thought I could meet some people here while I worked." She had on a grey V-neck sweater, which showed off a small bit of cleavage, but still left plenty to the imagination. She also had on, black skinny jeans, a golden belt, and some nice looking high heels.

"Y-yeah, Makino's is really popular, everyone in town comes here at one point or another, and travelers always come to share their stories." I explained. Her face lightened at the news. I tried to a hold of myself, I was nervous as hell…

"Great!" She smiled. "So, how'd you end up working here?"

"Well, my brother Ace and I were kinda like orphans, we were living in the woods, providing for ourselves, when one day, Makino found us, she took us in as her own kids." I smile fondly at the memory. "When I was about 7, a traveler named Shanks came here, I practically worshipped the guy and his stories. I became like his shadow, and followed him everywhere. Then one day, he had to leave, but he left me this hat," I touch the straw hat on my head grinning as I did so. "As a promise he'd come back one day. Ten years later, he randomly returns, decides to move here, and within a couple of months, he proposed to Makino!" I exclaimed. "They got married about a year ago, just before I got out of high school. Before long, Makino's bar began to lose its luster; it needed something new to bring in attention. So, I volunteered to bring in live entertainment, since I have weekends off, and a lot of people say I have a good singing voice." I finished my story.

"Wow," She smiled softly. "Sounds like you have quite the history here."

"This place is practically my home!" I grinned widely.

"So, you said you have weekends off, what do you do during weekdays?" She asked me curiously.

"Well, my friend Usopp and I train rookies to become professional boxers, in a building connected to my best friend Zoro's dojo." I smiled. "So, what's your life story?" Her smile faltered.

"Well, my sister and I were adopted, like you, by a nice marine, her name is Bellemère. She couldn't have loved us more if we were biologically related. My sister Nojiko and I both adored her." Her face lopped into a frown. "She died around 10 years ago, and we had to care for each other. Eventually, we couldn't stay in our old home anymore, so we moved here." Her head was drooped, and her bangs were now covering her eyes, and she gripped her seat tightly. She looked like she was going to cry

"Hey, if it's too painful, you don't have to say anything." I told her. She looked at me gratefully. "Hey, let's talk about something else, you'd probably play better happy." I smiled. I grabbed a bottle of water, and began to down it to soothe my throat.

"Sure…" She agreed. "So, are you in a relationship?" I nearly gagged on the liquid. "A-are you ok?" She asked worried at my coughing fit.

"I-I'm fine." I assure her, while calming myself down. "I'm in an unhappy relationship with a girl I've been with for two years, I'm planning on ending it tonight."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Don't be." I smiled.

"Well, if you're not going to be taken after tonight, maybe we could-"

"Alright guys, you're on!" I heard Shanks call. We look to each other and nod. As we walked to the stage, where the grand piano and a microphone stood, we discussed what songs to play. I smiled at learning how we had the same taste in music. She sat down, and readied to play. I cleared my throat, and grasped the mic.

"I love you Luffy!" Hancock's voice erupted from the quiet room. She sat at the bar, a tall drink in her hand. I waved unmoved at the outburst, she did this every weekend, came here with the excuse that she wants to hear me sing, when she's really just getting hammered. I turned to Nami to nod for her to begin, she was practically glaring daggers at Hancock, and then, she turned her attention to me. I mouthed 'I'm sorry.' and signaled for her to begin playing. She nodded in response, and gracefully touched the keys in a swaying motion. Her style of playing was softer than Brook's, yet more majestic. As the hours moved on, the crowd became captivated by the mixture of my voice and her music.

* * *

><p>We finished the last prepared song for the night, the crowd cried out for an encore. I turned to Nami, she shrugged her shoulders. I walked over to her, and whispered in her ear the song I wanted to play. She nodded, and searched her various books for the correct music sheet. She found it and smiled. I returned to the mic.<p>

"Alright, one more!" I called out to them, clapping immediately followed. "This song goes out to my girlfriend, Boa Hancock." A high squeal pierced the room, which was soon drowned out by the notes from the piano. I silently cleared my throat._ This is the end, of two years of lies._ I open my mouth, and let the practiced words come out in a harmonizing melody with Nami's graceful playing.

"_I've lied, to you. The same way that I always do. This is, the last smile, that I'll fake for the sake of being with you." _Hancock's face froze up. _"The sacrifice of hiding in a lie, the sacrifice is never knowing, why I never walked away. Why I played myself this way. Now I see, your testing me, pushes me away. Why I never walked away. Why I played myself this way. Now I see, your testing me, pushes me away." _I looked to Nami, she was smiling widely as she hummed along to her notes. We entered the second verse.

"_I've tried, like you, to do everything you want to do. This is, the last time, I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you. The sacrifice of hiding in a lie, the sacrifice is never knowing," _Both of us stop, and the room grows silent, but soon fills in cheers. Hancock's face is contorted in anger. I can't help the smirk on my own, finally being able to end this. I again looked to the beautiful redhead, seeing her own gaze on me, we both grinned widely. I looked back to the bar full of people, and the piano and I begin again, despite the cheers, which slowly died out as they noticed we weren't finished._ "Why I never walked away. Why I played myself this way. Now I see, your testing me, pushes me away. Why I never walked away. Why I played myself this way. Now I see, your testing me, pushes me away. Pushes me away."_ I dragged out the last two lines, putting variation into it as I did. Nami plays out the last few seconds of the song, ending the light melody. The people in the bar again cheer for us.

Nami stands from her seat, walks over to me, and takes my hand in hers. We both take a bow, give out a few 'thank you's and walked off the stage, and returned to the back room to gather our stuff.

"That was… fun." She smiled, grabbing her yellow jacket, to cover up in the crisp fall night.

"Yeah, it was. So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, grabbing my own red jacket.

"Yeah, I'll be back tomorrow." She told me. "Maybe we can have a drink before we go on?"

I grinned at her offer. "Of course!" We walked out into the bar, which was still full of people, who congratulated us again on our excellent work. Nami walked outside, and I went to speak with Hancock. She noticed my approaching presence, and turned her head my way. If looks could kill, this would be a ground zero sight.

"So, we're through?" She huffed, upset.

"Yeah, we're through." I said bluntly, with a cold stare.

"And what, exactly, did I do to deserve this?" She demanded, matching my gaze. I frowned.

"Well, for one, you went through my text messages, and practically destroyed my friendships with Vivi and Robin, you're always flirting with my best friend, and your never ending stalker-like affection is suffocating me, I can't take it anymore." She had called Vivi and Robin, two of my friends from high school, about 6 months ago, calling them an array of names, and warned them to stay away from 'her' man. It was around then that I decided I was unhappy in our relationship, not that I had ever really enjoyed being with her. Zoro used to watch my performances, until Hancock started hitting on him when she got tipsy from her drinking, he decided it would be better for the both of us if he stopped coming. And she was always texting me, nonstop, asking where I was, who I was with. I actually found her spying on me one night while I was shopping for Makino's birthday. I was really fed up with her as a person.

"Can you at least walk me home?" She almost spat.

"Fine," I shrugged. "But this is the last time."

"I know." She glared at me. I caught Makino's glance, she was caught somewhere in between sympathy for Hancock, and happy that I'm freeing myself. We left the bar, and began walking to her house.

We were just passing through the shortcut to her street, which had a lot of dark alleys, when I heard a scream. "Help!" Came a familiar voice.

My eyes widened, "Nami!" I gasped. I was about to dart in her direction, when I found resistance. "Hancock, let go!" I growled.

"No, you're not about to just abandon me here, what if there's more muggers or rapists around and I need help?" The obsidian haired woman reasoned.

"Well, either I stay with you, when there _might _be trouble, or I go to Nami, who _is_ in danger, **right now!"** I spat back, ripping my arm away. She looked to me in shock.

"I never want to see you again, Monkey D. Luffy!" She yelled at me as I ran in the direction of Nami's voice.

"Likewise!" I called back, running faster. I got closer, and could hear the conversation.

"Please stop." Nami's voice was shaky.

"Not gonna happen, now just strip like a good girl, and if you cry for help one more time, I'll shoot." Came a rugged voice. _Faster, Nami's in danger, you have to run faster!_ When I finally found them, Nami had her jacket halfway off, crying with her eyes shut tight, likely praying that none of this was happening. Looking to the other person, he was a big man, probably more than 7 feet tall, he had a shotgun in his hands, he wore a bandanna over his mouth, it was blue, and resembled a shark's mouth. He had long, black hair, and he cackled sinisterly. "That's it, good girl. You don't want to end up like your mother now, do you?" Her closed eyes shot open.

"Help me!" She cried out again. I already could see where this is going, it didn't take a genius to figure it out. I ran as fast as I could, faster than I believed was humanly possible. The only way I could describe it was as if I was a jet. I had no regard for my own life at this point.

"What did I just say, bitch?" He aimed his shotgun. She finally noticed me.

"**Luffy!"** She screamed, as I slid between her and the gun. ***blam***

It's funny, every kid has a dream when they're young. Some want to be astronauts, or doctors, but I never was that mature. No, when I was a kid, all I ever dreamed about was being made of rubber. Then I could stretch, and twist, and deflect bullets like some sort of super hero. Right now, barely standing, by some miracle, a shotgun shell lodged somewhere in my torso, bleeding all over, the one thing I wanted more than anything, was for that dream to have come true.

"Luffy!" Nami screamed in horror. I was dripping in blood, and it was beginning to pool underneath me.

"Move it kid! This is between me and the girl!" The man growled. I gave him a death glare I never knew I had in me.

"You're a fucking bastard." I mutter. I reel back, and punched him square in the face, trying my hardest for it to be as powerful as a pistol, just so he'd die. Unfortunately, I'm not that strong at full health, let alone half dead. He fell flat on his back from the impact, holding his broken nose. He had dropped his weapon in shock, I quickly grabbed it, and pointed it at him. "Nami." My breathing was ragged and broken. "Call 911"

"O-ok!" She took out her mobile and dialed as fast as she could. "Just please don't die!" She was still crying, much more fiercely than before.

"Don't move or you're dead!" I seethed to the injured man on the ground, who had just tried to roll over. He quickly returned to his previous position, breathing heavily in fear. I limped to a brick wall, and leaned on it for support. I was beginning to lose consciousness from the immense pain. Nami finished giving information about the situation to the operator, and quickly came to me, her jacket was left somewhere near the pool of my blood, probably long forgotten. She wrapped her arms around me, placed her head in my neck, and sobbed the whole 10 minutes it took for the cops and paramedics to arrive. My blood began to stain her hands, hair, and clothes, but she couldn't care less.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She cried. "You never would have gotten hurt if I just was more careful, or took a cab. I'm sorry Luffy!" She kept repeating this, over and over again.

"It's ok, it's not your fault." I said in a raw, hushed tone, as I lightly stroked her back with one hand, the other pointing the weapon firmly at the man who caused this situation. The police soon came and arrested the man, and took the gun as evidence, I was placed in an ambulance. Nami sat in there with me, she stopped crying, and only held my hand, trying to be strong. On the way to the hospital, I finally blacked out.

* * *

><p>When I finally woke up, I was in a bright white room. Looking around, I see through my window, that it's still night. Looking further, I see Nami, asleep on a couch in the room. I felt groggy, and disoriented, looking down, my midsection was covered in bandages. Touching it, I groaned in pain. Nami stirred in her sleep, and slowly opened her brilliant brown eyes. "Luffy?" She asked sleepily, while rubbing her eyes. "Luffy!" She exclaimed and jumped off the couch, kneeling at my side. "Are you feeling ok?" She asked.<p>

"I've been better." I attempted to smile, but I soon winced in pain. "How long have you been here?"

"About three days, since you were shot." Her eyes began to well up with tears, she opened her mouth to continue

"Don't you dare apologize again!" I warned her. "If I didn't want it to be me who got shot instead of you, I wouldn't have gotten in the way." She closed her mouth and nodded. "Now, who was that guy? Explain what happened." I asked calmly. She took a deep breath, and tried to calmly explain.

"His name is Arlong. He's a known gangster from my hometown, Cocoyoshi. He's the one who killed my mom when she refused to whore herself out to him. Nojiko and I watched him kill her, and we were the only witnesses in the trial, but the judge was bribed by his men, and Arlong got out without penalty on lack of evidence, he's been trying to get us ever since." Her calmness was quickly deteriorating. "That's why we eventually moved here, to get away. But he followed us. And when I left the bar, and went to walk home, Arlong was waiting for me in one of the alleys. He put his hand over my mouth and told me that if I did what he said, then he wouldn't go after Nojiko, and I wouldn't get hurt. But I was just too scared, and I called out for help, and soon after you showed up… And that's when…" She was really sobbing again. I brushed her hair, and calmed her back down.

"It's ok, I know. Arlong is in jail, and it's all over now, ok?" I soothed her. Looking over to the stand by the bed, I saw my hat. I grabbed it, and placed it on Nami's head. The red band over the straw really complimented her hair. "Here, take this hat." I smiled. "As a promise that I'll never let him bother you again."

"Luffy," She smiled. "I thought this was the hat Shanks gave to you?"

"Yeah, but he already fulfilled his promise, so I don't need it anymore." I grinned. "Besides, you look really pretty with it on." She blushed heavily.

"Thank you, Luffy." She whispered. We enjoyed a brief moment of silence.

"Hey, when I get out of here, would it be ok if I treated you to dinner?" I asked.

"I'd love to go out with you!" She nodded. Nami then looked to a nearby clock. "Alright, it's about 1 in the morning, so how about we get some sleep?" I agreed, still feeling really off from the surgery I apparently had. Nami lied back down on the couch, and covered herself with a blanket, her face much more peaceful than it had been before. Slowly closed my eyes, and drifted back into sleep.

* * *

><p>It took about another week for me to recuperate, and I really looked different now. The shotgun blast had remarkably left a huge X across my midsection, marring what used to be abs, and a well toned chest. A piece of debris had also cut into my left cheek, leaving a scar. Despite the damage, Dr. Chopper did amazing work, seeing as I easily could've died. Nami told me it looked cute though. The first thing on my list was to prepare for my date. The entire time I was at the hospital, Nami never left my side, she ate with me, she slept by my side on the couch every night, and even though the rest of my friends and family visited, and left, she never did. We had really grown close over the week. As we finally exited the hospital, she seemed almost resistant to the separation. I pulled her into a hug. "I'll see you tonight." I whispered into her ear, brushing the hair that wasn't covered by my old hat.<p>

"Yeah, I can't wait." She told me, hugging back tightly.

"Hey, what's your number, I'll call you, and come pick you up, ok?" I asked.

"456-836-4526" She said as I placed her in my contact list. "Pick me up at 6," She then smiled, almost devilishly. "I'll be waiting~" She practically sung as Nojiko pulled up and Nami entered her car. Ace had come to visit me telling me he found a date with a pretty little number named Nojiko. He seemed a little angry when I told him I already had dibs on her sister, but brushed it off, relieved I was finally done with 'that Boa bitch' as he put it. That woman had really badly affected my life as a whole.

Shanks pulled up soon after to take me home. "Shanks, I need to go shopping." I informed him.

"Eh? Why Luffy?" He asked.

"I've got a date with Nami!" I grinned to him. He smiled back knowingly. He changed his course, and we headed for the shopping area of town.

After a series of stores, I finally had an outfit, and a gift for Nami. I called in to have reservations set at my buddy Franky's restaurant, Thousand Sunny. I also got hold of the head chef, Sanji, also a friend of mine, and had him set me up with a 'special' desert. _It's all coming together._

When I finally got home, to the apartment me and Ace shared, I found it empty. There was a note on the counter of the kitchen. "_At Nojiko's, be back around 10:00" _Someone_ obviously doesn't remember I'm dating Nami tonight…_ I looked at the note with lidded eyes. Nami lived with Nojiko in their own house, apparently the money Bellemère left them was enough to get by on. I looked at the clock, _I've got 3 hours to go._ I called in for my friend Usopp to come to my house, and give me a second opinion on my plans. After half an hour, he arrived. "Hey, Luffy." He said as I answered the door. "So, what's the plan for this date?" I explained it all to him. "Hmm, sounds like it'll work." He mused "Are you sure you're not rushing it?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I wanna show her I'm all in." I confirmed.

"All right then!" Usopp stated. "But we have to work on your manners!" I frowned in response. "Don't give me that look, has Grand Master Usopp ever led you astray?"

"Several times." I mutter remembering all the pranks he had set me up for. Each of which had led to big problems, either with Hancock, or with Makino and Shanks.

"Luffy, tell me, how will manners possibly _hurt_ your relationship?" My long nosed friend asked.

"Fine, you win, let's get this over with." I muttered with my head drooped. After a good hour, he taught me to pull out the chair for her to sit, how to eat 'decently with utensils', and basically how not to make an idiot of myself, like I did with my first few dates.

"Oh, and Luffy?" Usopp's voice lightened.

"Hmm?" I looked to him, he threw his car keys to me.

"Girls like fast cars," He smiled. Usopp had a 2011 Mitsubishi Lancer Ralliart. It was a small, blue, speedy, 4 door car. He just got it a month ago, and it was still practically brand new.

"I don't think she'll be impressed with a car that's not mine!" I complained. I was psyched to be able to drive this awesome car, but still…

"I wasn't done yet…" Usopp looked at me like I was an idiot. "Just take it for tonight. You know the hills just outside of town?"

"Yeah, right above that huge area where they always hold the carnival?" I ask.

"Yep, now listen to me." He looked me dead in the eye. "If you really want to go all out with this date, pack up a blanket and place it in the trunk, drive up to one of those hills after dinner, around 8 o' clock, Zoro and I will have a surprise for you, so make sure that you'll be there. Lay the blanket down, sit on it, and relax, and just be ready for our surprise!" He smiled.

"Thanks Usopp! I owe you!" I told him, and he began to walk out.

"Just take care of my car!" he shouted back. "I'm going to go get Zoro, and together, we're going to set up!" _Still about two hours to go… _I decided to get ready. First, I packed up the blanket, to make sure I wouldn't forget it. Then, I began to dress in my new attire. A red, dress shirt, some black slacks, a black belt with a golden buckle, some dress shoes, and new watch, that had jewels inside that created a skull and crossbones. I had a thing for pirates. I also put the gift for Nami into my pants pocket, where it would stay until I found the right time. Looking at the clock now… _45 minutes until I have to pick up Nami…_

I immediately went for my cell phone, _I've got time, so I might as well do it now…_ I dialed Vivi's number. Robin had visited me in the hospital, and we made amends, once I told her that Hancock was no longer in the picture, but Vivi had moved away to stay with her dad, shortly after what Hancock did. "H-hello? Luffy?" Her voice came out a little surprised.

"Yeah, hi Vivi." I said gently.

"Listen, I don't want you to get in trouble with Hancock…"

"I broke up with her Vivi." I told her. "I just wanted to apologize for the way she harassed you." I heard what almost sounded like a squeal. I took a deep sigh, already knowing her reaction to my next statement. "Oh, and I was in an accident about a week and a half ago…" I informed her.

"What? Oh my god, are you all right? No one told me!" She was becoming worried, very quickly.

"I'm all right Vivi, I was shot by-"

"You were _shot!"_ She screeched.

"Yeah, but I'm ok, I was protecting this girl from a thug, and tonight, I'm going on a date with her. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner.

"Ok, as long as you are all right." She forced her breathing to return to regular. "Listen, I'll come out for a visit sometime next month, so try to keep this relationship Luffy, I want to meet the girl that was hot enough for you to risk your life!" I blushed heavily.

"Y-yeah, she's pretty hot." I face palmed myself for saying that. "I mean, great, I can't wait to see you. Well I have to go pick her up now, I'll talk to you soon!" I almost shouted into the line in embarrassment

"Bye Luffy." She giggled.

"Bye." The line cancelled, and I looked to my watch. _It's time. _I dialed Nami's number. "Hey, are you ready?"

* * *

><p>Following Nami's directions, I found her house a block away from Hancock's. <em>Well, I should probably warn her <em>_about that…_ I knocked on the door, and Ace answered. "Luffy? Did you burn the appartme-" He stopped his minor panic attack to look at my state of dress. "What are you so dressed up for…? And where did you get a car?" His onslaught of questions was beginning to annoy me. I brushed some dust off of my leather jacket that I wore in place of my casual red one that was destroyed.

"Ace… We talked about this. I'm dating Nami tonight. The car is Usopp's, he's letting me borrow it so we don't have to walk." I looked at him with lidded eyes. _When did you stop being the smart brother?_

"Is that Luffy?" Nami's voice called from the second story.

"Yeah, it's me!" I called up. Suddenly, my jaw hit the floor. She was wearing sleek black heels, her hair was in a pony tail, while maintaining its wave like nature, she had on just the slightest bit of makeup, just enough to accentuate her beauty without it being really noticeable, she had a ruby necklace, with matching earrings, and all of it went with the short black dress that hung on her curves. She wasn't as curvaceous as Hancock, but the last thing I wanted was someone like her. Another thing I noticed, was a large purple tattoo over her left shoulder that I had never noticed, it looked to be a mixture of a pinwheel and a tangerine, it was unique, and suited her greatly. She grabbed her pink jacket (The yellow one was never recovered.) off the coat rack and she caught a glance at me and froze in her tracks.

"Damn" We both said at the same time, eying each other. Ace cracked up laughing.

"You two make a beautiful couple, go out there and get it on like the horny kids you are!" A shoe flew through the air, nailing him in the side of his head.

"Ace!" I heard Nojiko shouted.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized. I extended my hand to the gorgeous bombshell before me. She took my hand in hers, and walked with me to the car. I opened the door for her, and she sat down, looking impressed at the car.

"It's not mine." I say in a rush, knowing Nami had a more expensive taste than most... I really didn't want to mislead her. "My friend's letting me borrow it, so you don't have to walk." She looks at me, and gives me a nod of approval. I got into the driver's seat.

"You do have a license though, right?" She asked with light apprehensiveness. I grinned and dug into my pocket, and almost gasped when I nearly took out her gift instead of my wallet. I quickly clasped onto my wallet instead, and fished out my driving license. "Good." She sighed.

"Remember, I'm your date, not a death trap." I joked with her as we pulled out of her driveway, Nojiko and Ace waving us off as we did.

"So what are our plans for tonight?" She asked.

"Well, I've gotten us a reservation at my friend's restaurant, and then, after we're done eating, there's a surprise." I grinned, since I didn't know what it was either.

"Sounds good." She smiled as I continued to drive. I soon pulled into the parking lot of Thousand Sunny. After throwing it in park, and removing the key, I got out, and opened Nami's door, taking her hand as she got up. "What a gentleman." She joked, knowing full well from getting to know me while I was in the hospital, along with all the stories she heard from everyone while they visited, that I was really anything but that. I pressed the lock button on the fob. If Usopp's car was stolen, he'd kill me. Painfully, slowly, and in the most creative way possible, then lie to everyone only to make it sound even more gruesome...

As we walked to the door, I eyed Nami's great figure. "Like what you see?" She smirked devilishly. "I worked very hard on my outfit."

"Hmm, I think it's missing something." I toyed with her, her smirk dropped and she became very insecure, and started looking herself over. "Here, I think this would finish off the outfit nicely." I grinned wider as I dug into my pocket again, and got the black box out. She gasped looking at it.

"You bought me jewelry?" She looked dumbfounded. I nod and gave her the box. Opening it, her eyes grew as big as saucers and dropped the box, I caught it quickly, before it hit the ground.

"Careful! You might break it." I returned the box to her and she took out the silver bracelet, which at the bottom of it, had a charm, a golden mikan, with a black Berri symbol on it. I remembered clearly when we were talking about ourselves in the long period we stayed in the hospital, how she told me she had passions of becoming a mapmaker, and how she told me the things she loved most in life were money, jewels, and above all, mikans, which reminded her of her loving adoptive mother. So I got her all three in one, I'd be paying it off for the next three months, but, just the look on her face was worth it. A thought then occurred to me. _So much for not leading her on about money._ I wanted to hit myself, but that would make the situation really awkward. Besides, I was more than occupied with her glittering eyes, wide smile, and the cutest blush possible.

"Luffy, I... I love it!" She exclaimed, almost jumping into my arms. "Thank you so much! It must have cost a fortune!"

"I'm glad you love it, and don't worry about the price, I've got it covered."I smiled to her. Her face right then could have lit up the entire town. She put the bracelet on with a smile, and we continued on into the restaurant, hand in hand, her fingers laced pleasantly into my own.

"Luffy!" Called out my old friend Coby.

"Hey, Coby! When did you start working here?" I asked.

"Just started a week ago! Hey, I heard you were in an accident?" He said.

"Yeah, but let's not talk about that right now," I tug lightly on Nami's arm. "I have a woman who requires my attention." I chuckled at her light blush.

"Yeah, sure! Just wait right here for a minute, and I'll have a waitress seat you." He smiled knowingly. Soon, a blonde woman stepped up to take us to our table.

"I'm Margaret, I'll be your waitress toni-" She faltered in shock. "Luffy! It's good to see you, I heard you were in an accident." She said as she walked us to one of the more elegant tables, which I got a friend discount on, still didn't make it cheap.

"Yes, but as you can see, I'm on a date, we can talk about that later." I informed her. I pulled out Nami's chair for her, as Usopp had instructed me to.

"Oh, so you broke up with Hancock?" She asked as she handed out our menus. "Explains why she's been so distraught for over a week." She muttered. "What can I get you two to drink?" We both ordered orange juice. It was a weird drink to have at dinner, but Nami loved it with just about everything, and I had recently come to love it with nearly every meal as well, all because of her. She really rubbed off on me in the short period we had been together. "All right, I'll be back soon to take your orders!" She said cheerily.

"Geese Luffy, does everyone in this town know you?" Nami asked, surprised that the only two people we've met tonight both took immediate interest in Luffy.

"Wanna find out?" I asked with a grin. She looked at me skeptically, but then nodded. I stood up abruptly, took a deep breath, and shouted "Hey everybody!" The response was immediate

"Hey Luffy!" Shouted every customer, waitress, chef, and well, everyone in the restaurant really.

Nami's jaw was wide open, and eyes were almost as large as when she saw the bracelet. "Wow, people here revere you as some sort of hero." Nami looked truly shocked.

"I'm a popular guy, what can I say? You have good taste in men." I smirked at her deepening blush, which had still yet to leave her face from my previous comment to Coby.

"Yes, I do." She smiled back, a blush of my own was creeping up. We then took our time looking over the menu. I normally would have ordered a huge amount of food, but tonight, I wanted to make one hell of a first impression. So I decided to just eat a normal amount, as Usopp had suggested. Margaret soon returned with our drinks.

"Ready to order?" She asked. We nodded. I ordered a breaded tenderloin steak, and Nami ordered a Caesar salad, and a Frisco melt. We ate, and chatted happily, as we did in the hospital, just about anything we wanted to. She kept drifting her gaze to her wrist.

"You really love that bracelet, don't you?" I asked her, smiling.

"Why wouldn't I? A guy I really like gave it to me." She smiled back, and giggled at my expression, I couldn't see what it was obviously, but Nami found it funny. We finished off our meals, and I asked if she was still hungry. "A little, why?" I then sent a hand signal to Franky, who I noticed was standing in wait. He then walked into the kitchen, soon after, my favorite blond chef came walking out with our desert. "Luffy, did you set this up?" The orange haired vixen asked me, I only smiled.

"One tropical orange sunrise cake, made from scratch, and topped with fresh mikan glaze." Sanji smiled at his work, then as he set it down, and looked at Nami… "Mellorine!" Sanji had hearts in his eyes, and was about to go into one of his flirt modes, when I cleared my throat.

"Sorry, she's taken." I smiled. Sanji's mood dampened indefinitely.

"Thanks for the cake, it looks delicious." She said sweetly to him, his mood picked up, and he nearly floated to kitchen, muttering something about marriage and angels. Nami and I both chuckled at his antics. As we ate, Nami's face lit up again. "My Oda! This is one of the best things I've ever eaten!" She nearly shouted.

"Yeah, Sanji's the best cook in the world!" I replied. When Nami was done with her share of the cake, I finished off the rest of it. "Sanji refuses that anybody wastes food." I defended myself, seeing as how I practically inhaled nearly half a cake.

"It's ok Luffy, so, how about we split the bill?" She asked. I smiled back.

"Sure!" I normally would insist on covering it, but that piece of jewelry, and the rest of the date had really put an impressive dent on my financial situation. Just as we covered the check, and began to put our jackets on, a familiar person stomped over.

"Luffy, I don't see you for over a week, and when you show up in public, you've got that whore on your arm!" Hancock yelled.

"Hancock, call Nami a whore again, and I won't hesitate to hit a woman." I threatened. "Besides, you said yourself, you never wanted to see me again."

"I was just angry Luffy!" She defended. "I love you, and I need you to take me back! I understand you're trying to make me jealous, and it worked. I'm sorry, just take me back and we can forget this whole thing. I love you."

"Sorry, but if you loved me, you would have bothered to show up at least once to the hospital. Nami here, stayed by my side the entire time I was injured." I told her. I leaned closer to her. "To me, it looks like she loves me much more than you ever did." I zipped up my leather jacket, took Nami by the arm, and began to walk off. "You push me away, Hancock, right into her arms." She stood there, utterly speechless.

As we got back to the car, I unlocked it, and opened the door for Nami. "Sorry about that, she was always really clingy."

"It's ok, Luffy." She said. I looked to my watch. _15 minutes till we're supposed to be at the hill._ I get in the car, and put the key into the ignition, starting the engine.

"Ready for the surprise?" I asked as I put the gearshift into drive.

"Yeah!" She nodded enthusiastically. I drove us to the outskirts of town, and drove the car up one of the tall hills, one which had a large oak tree sitting there, which seemed to be a more romantic location than the other, plain, hills. "Luffy, what are we doing here?" She asked, as I popped the trunk.

"You'll see." I grinned, equally confused. _3 more minutes._ I unloaded the large blanket and laid it down under the tree, before going to open Nami's door. I took her hand again as she got up. "Come sit." I invited as I pulled her along with me. We stared into the clear sky, full of stars, we could easily see some consolations.

"So, where's the surprise?" Nami asked, as she sat down.

"Patience Nami, just have some patience." I say, wondering the same thing to myself. "The surprise starts at 8."

Nami took out her mobile. "7:59." She muttered. Suddenly, without warning, the sky above us lit up. We both looked in utter shock to see fireworks exploding in the sky.

"Luffy, you set all this up?" Nami asked in absolute awe.

"Just for you." I matched her tender gaze, losing myself in her happy, deep, brown eyes. We watched for a few minutes before Nami began to shiver slightly.

"Cold?" I asked. She nodded. I scooted over to her, wrapping myself around her frame, sharing the body heat. I laced my fingers into her wondrous orange locks, stroking up and down, gently brushing the back of her neck and spine as I did. My cell vibrated, and I looked to see a text message, _"Prepare for the finale!"_ From Zoro. My and Nami's jaws dropped simultaneously when a barrage of red fireworks, all shaped like hearts flooded the sky. A funny feeling nagged at my chest. "Nami, I know this probably sounds really rushed…" I began. "But I love you." I told her, not a hint of doubt in what I was saying.

"I love you too, Luffy." She responded after a deep gasp. She turned her head to me and we exchanged a long, loving stare. She leaned closer to my face, making the first move. I chuckled lightly, closing the distance, and forcing our mouths to touch. A warm tingle immediately flooded over me, a mysterious feeling I'd never felt about anyone, or anything. I could only describe this moment as perfect, our first kiss. "I think this is the first time I've kissed on a first date." Nami whispered to me.

"Me too." I replied. I locked my lips with her soft ones again. "This is the best first date ever."

"The first, of many." Nami smiled at me, licking her lips. _Getting pushed around, isn't always a bad thing. _I decide to myself, leaning in to provide more passion to our kisses. _You never know, you may just be pushed right into an angel._

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. This is a oneshot, and will likely not have a continuation, however, in about three months I will post an ongoing LuNa story, for those of you who enjoyed this, please be sure to check it out when it's posted. Also, please review, so I may know what you all think of the fic and my writing style!<p>

P.S. For those of you wondering, Nami's number is not real, don't bother with it. I created it with classic phone text in mind (1= A B C, 2= D E F, ect.) Spelling out the number, it comes out as ilo vem ikan, or I Love Mikan. =P


End file.
